Sword Art Online: Re-making Episode
by Author Max
Summary: I do not own Sword Art Online/SAO, I'm just a huge fan of Kirito and Asuna. I hope Gun Gale Online/Sword Art Online II: Reactivated comes out soon. Note: Season II release somewhere in JULY!


Sword Art Online

My first SAO Fanfic

**A/N: Hey guys. Max here. In my first SAO fanfic, I thought it would be changing the second to last episode when Kirito used the Admin ID Heartcliff...was it? So yeah instead...well read plz. It'll tell you more.**

Episode 24.

Intro...

Yes Kirito access the ALO/ALFiem Online where its like SAO/Sword Art Online but only its with fairies. Yes ALO uses the same functions as SAO. Yes in episode the king dude...whatever his name was tried to rape Asuna in virtual and threatened to in reality. No Kirito didn't go rambo on the so called game's GOD!

Kirito's POV:

The gravity disc thats holding me back. I can't move without feeling heaviness on me. But I couldn't stand Sugou doing to Asuna, my Asuna. For all of you who don't know, yes, Asuna is my girlfriend. No my wife. We married in SAO dammit. I struggled. I couldn't stand the rape this jackass is doing to her.

"Hey," I managed, struggling to speak. "You bastard."

"Hmm," that jackass said. "Your not suppose to be standing. Your suppose to be on the floor whimpering!"

And with that, he grabs my sword and pins me on the floor.

"Access commands," he said. "Pain receptor sequence."

I saw a menu. It had all the access command, when he said the pain sequence. The setting was set from 10 to 8. And the pain of my sword hurt even more. I saw my hp bar dropping. And I knew this was the end. And soon everything went black.

Is this the end? The end of my line? Was this my punishment? To think I could be a hero in all the virtual reality games?

_You tell be. _a voice echoed. _You tell me if this is the end._

"What can I do? I'm pinned to a floor with my sword impaled in my chest," I replied.

_If you think this is the end, _it continued. "Then your very wrong."

"Kirito-kun!" a girl scream, no, Asuna screamed. She's still in danger.

"uuuuuuuUUUUUUUHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I yelled yanking myself free from the floor. The gravity doesn't affect me anymore. "Admin ID: Heartcliff." Next thing I know, access panels all over me. "Deactivate Boreon's admin controls **(Forgot Sugou's access admin.)**"

"WHAT?!" he shouted. "ID REFERENCE: EXCALIBUR!" Nothing happened.

"ID Reference: Excalibur," I said calmly. A sword appears in mid-air. Sugou's shocked, Asuna's amazed and confused, and I smirked. "It takes a single command to get a legendary weapon."

You guys would know me as a fair person. Fight fairly with other players and respect the GMs. Not this time. Not after what he did in the hospital room irl in front of me, and what he just did five minutes ago in front of me. So I beheaded him. His head stared at me with shock and before he de-spawned, I used a healing code and brought him back to full health. I changed the pain receptors to zero and beheaded him again. This time its a huge trying to scream escaping his mouth. I healed him again. Then to have fun, I typed in /smite Boreon. An old MC code from 13 years ago. It worked. taking half his hp. I manage to hack the data base and get me two command blocks. Wow right?

I typed /smite Boreon on one and /heal Boreon on the other while putting the paralysis effect on him. I hit enter and Asuna and I see a huge lighting bolt striking Sugou while I free Asuna from her bonds. I spawn in the warmest coat for her and covered him.

"Kirito-kun," Asuna says while still watching the light show. "Thank you for saving me."

"I will find you and rescue you, whatever the cost," and that we made out. Nice passionate kissing while Sugou was screaming in agony, jealously and sorrow. When I had enough, I let go of Asuna for a short moment. Deactivated the command blocks and killed him right on the spot. "I'll see you in your room, Asuna."

"I'll be waiting," I looked at her, then activate my access panel, and logged her out. She soon disappeared at the touch, back into reality. I teleported myself back to the bird cage and checked to see if Yui was arround.

"Yui," I said. "You there?"

"Daddy!" She said as she materialized. She flew and hugged me. "I'm so glad your alright. Where's Mommy?"

"Mommy's back in the real world. She's home," I said. "You okay? Did the system commands hurt you?"

"No, when you and Mommy transported, I hid in your NerveGear memory system. I was safe and sound, hoping you would return," Yui said.

"Thank goodness," I said. "Well I have to see Mommy now. You be safe 'kay?"

"Okay," Yui said. "Tell her I said hello."

After that, she de-materialized to my NerveGear, and I logged out. Everything went black until I saw my little sister sitting over me.

"EEEEHHHH!" Sugu said. "Sorry! It's just you didn't return yet and I was really worried."

I took off my nerve gear. It was over. Sugu must have saw that smile on my face because she instructed me to go see Asuna. Without saying it the second time, I was already on my bike, heading for Asuna. I was going to finally meet her...in person.

THE END

**A/N: Well? Is it good. If you like it, review then plz! Thx readers!**

**~Author Max**


End file.
